Pożegnanie
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Sny Ariadne nigdy nie są niczym standardowym, pełne mirażu, niemożliwości i technikoloru. Arthur spogląda w nie z fascynacją, ponieważ już tylko nimi (nią) potrafi śnić.


**Pożegnanie**

* * *

 **„Rzeczywistość już jej nie wystarczy, gdy do niej wróci"**

poziom zero

Kiedy Cobb przedstawia mu Ariadne, Arthur myśli, że jest za młoda. Wpatrzona w świat oczyma młodego architekta kreującego wizję na imaginacji, na skąpym podobieństwie do rzeczywistości, zafascynowana salwą barw i kształtów, które swe istnienie zawdzięczają przeważnie wygórowanej wyobraźni. Nie dostrzega ryzyka, jakim jest naginanie cudzego umysłu pod własne dyktando, nie rozumie, że nie wszystko może zostać stworzone bezkarnie, że czasem architektowi przychodzi zapłacić srogą cenę za własną omyłkę.

Arthur spogląda w jej ciemne oczy i widzi w nich ten sam dreszcz fascynacji, który odczuwał on sam, projektując sny mające się stać ich labiryntem Minotaura po opuszczeniu powiek i otwarciu umysłu i ten sam strach, czający się w głębi podświadomości, strach przed nieznanym, przed zatraceniem się w nierzeczywistości i zapomnieniem o realnym świecie.

Arthur widzi to wszystko i milczy, kiedy pewność na twarzy Cobba wzbudza w nim niepojęte wątpliwości co do celowości najnowszego zlecenia.

A potem ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i myśli, że są zgubieni.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 **„Nieskończone schody. Widzisz? Niemożliwość. Pętla jak ta tutaj pozwala ukryć granice tworzonego snu"**

poziom pierwszy

Ariadne ma otwarte sny.

Nie istnieją w nich ograniczenia, droga przez iglastą połać lasu światła ciągnie się daleko w głąb, prosta, niezawiła, prowadząca gościa za rękę w najdalsze czeluści fantasmagorii. Arthur, idąc wzdłuż ścieżki, nie czuje najniklejszego muśnięcia wiatru na swojej skórze, jakby znajdował się w głębokiej próżni, słońce wiszące wysoko razi go w oczy i Arthur mruży powieki, czując palący żar promieni.

Sny Ariadne są bezludne.

Arthur rozgląda się za najmniejszym drgnięciem ludzkiego cienia, lecz niczego nie dostrzega. Marszczy chude, eleganckie brwi, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo można być samotnym wśród ludzi, skoro w zamknięciu czterech ścian własnego zacisza wypiera się z umysłu ich istnienie.

Środkiem lasu biegnie rzeka, która wcale nią nie jest, płynie bezszelestnie pasmami srebra i bieli, jakby była stworzona z morskiej piany, z płatków śniegu i tysiąca małych pereł, iskrzących się w słońcu jak krople rosy otulającej trawę.

Na rzece kołysze się łódka, będąca powiększoną kopią połówki łupiny od orzecha. Arthur muska opuszkami palców jej ścianki i cofa pospiesznie rękę, gdy odkrywa, że wyglądająca na gładką i niezarysowaną strukturę skorupa ma w rzeczywistości niespodziewanie chropowatą powierzchnię. Zanim mężczyzna zdąży uczynić coś więcej, rzeka rozstępuje się na poły, połykając małą, bezbronną szalupę, zalewając ją połaciami płynnego złota. Łódka przez chwilę walczy z niszczycielską siłą, zanim odda się z rezygnacją przestrzeniom lepkiej, gęstej cieczy.

Arthur patrzy w milczeniu w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą istniała materialna antymateria i opuszcza rękę, gdy powłoka rzeki zakrywa się pajęczyną kruchego lodu, rozciągającego się po płachcie złota z szybkością rozprzestrzeniającej się zarazy.

Kiedy czuje palącą jak ogień kroplę padającą na jego dłoń, unosi palce do oczu z obojętnym zainteresowaniem i przygląda się, jak wypala ona dymiącą ranę na jego bladej skórze. Arthur spogląda w górę na czerwony deszcz siarki, który roztapia go tak, jak płomienie liżące twarz woskowego manekina.

Uśmiecha się gorzko i myśli, że wolałby raczej szybką kulkę wycelowaną we własną czaszkę.

To nie bolałoby nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tak, jak ten powolny, ostry jak ukłucie setek igieł powrót do realu.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 **„Każdy poziom ma odniesienie do obszaru podświadomości, który zinfiltrujemy"**

poziom drugi

Arthur spada.

Leci w czarną toń nieprzejrzystej wody, a pęd świszczącego w uszach powietrza, poraża jego zdolność postrzegania i tworzenia jednocześnie.

Zanim jednak uderzy w powierzchnię oceanu jak w beton, wstęga srebrnego aksamitu rozkłada się pod jego ciałem i zaciska wokół jego nadgarstków jak kajdany.

A potem wzlatuje wraz z nim, rozkładając się na powierzchniach wiatru niczym ogromne skrzydła drapieżnego ptaka.

Mężczyzna nie zauważa momentu, w którym jego stopy stykają się z trwałym gruntem.

— Jestem architektem własnych snów, Arthurze. — Chłodne usta Ariadne muskają jego czoło, ciemne oczy mienią się odblaskami technikoloru. — Nauczę cię śnić własnymi snami, jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi się poprowadzić.

Ariadne chwyta jego dłoń, a on spogląda na nią z niepewnością dziecka, jakby to ona była nauczycielem, a on uczniem.

Kobieta z lekkością dobiera ścieżki, wodząc Arthura z łagodnością łabędzia i zdecydowaniem lwa poprzez korytarze labiryntu.

Prowadzi go ku dębowej szafie, która otwiera się na lekkie skinienie jej palców na połaciach przestrzeni. Dłonie suną po zakurzonych półkach, wzbijając w powietrze obłoki pyłu, które majaczą w smętnym świetle chwiejącej się na samym kablu żarówki jak iskry tańczące koło ogniska. Podaje mu kryształowy flakonik, a chłód naczynia kłuje palce Arthura jak scyzoryki.

Mężczyzna powolnym ruchem odkorkowuje buteleczkę i patrząc w piękne, ciemne oczy Ariadne, przytyka ją do ust.

Gorzki posmak trucizny pali mu gardło; przez moment ma wrażenie, że rozżarzone węgle atakują jego tchawicę. Opiera się o kamienną ścianę, która okazuje się mieć niepojęcie miękkie obicie.

Ariadne podchodzi do niego i wspina się na palce.

Ostatnim, co pamięta Arthur, są słodkie usta zbierające czarne krople trucizny z jego suchych warg.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 **„Przychodzą tu, żeby się obudzić"**

gdzieś na jednym z poziomów na krawędzi snu, na krawędzi jawy

Jest środek balu. Orkiestra uderza w powolne nuty, a zmęczone tłumy usuwają się z parkietu, aby odpocząć.

Otwarty sufit uwidacznia wysoki firmament gwiazd, które śmieją się melodyjnie jak słowiki.

Ariadne podchodzi do samotnie sączącego whisky, eleganckiego mężczyzny, stojącego przy wysokim oknie, zapatrzonego w dal zamyślonym, nieobecnym wzrokiem. Kobieta podąża za jego spojrzeniem, dostrzegając majestatyczne pasma górskich szczytów zalanych bladą poświatą księżyca w pełni.

— Co tam widzisz?

Arthur uśmiecha się delikatnie i nie spoglądając w jej stronę, szepcze miękko:

— Labirynt.

Ariadne przygryza wargi i opuszkami palców dotyka jego ramienia.

— To nie jest fikcja, Arthurze.

Mężczyzna śmieje się cicho, wygładzając mankiety rękawów śnieżnobiałej koszuli.

— Wszystko jest fikcją. Cała materia, która cię otacza. Jest wykreowana przez ludzką wyobraźnię. Co ją odróżnia od snu, moja droga?

— Brak symbolizmu. Życie. Bicie mojego serca. — Ariadne zerka na niego spod kaskady rzęs, rzucających drżące cienie na jej policzki. — Twoja podświadomość tworzy własne projekcje. Mają one swój kształt, swoje cechy, swój charakter, w większości nawet swoje imiona. Mimo to tak naprawdę są pustą skorupą wypełnioną twoją własną osobowością. Nie można całego życia spędzić jedynie z samym sobą, Arthurze, bo przyjdzie człowiekowi oszaleć.

Arthur uśmiecha się do Ariadne.

— Jesteś gotowa podjąć własną działalność. Jesteś gotowa samoistnie tworzyć i przekształcać to, co już stworzone. Jesteś wykwalifikowanym, zdolnym architektem, Ariadne. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Muzyka płynie powoli jak krople deszczu po szybach, poświata księżyca tworzy niebiesko-białą aureolę na szerokim parkiecie.

Arthur wyciąga dłoń w stronę kobiety, jej długa suknia szeleści, oplatając się wokół kostek, gdy odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Zatańcz ze mną — szepcze Arthur. — Zatańcz ze mną po raz ostatni.

Oboje wiedzą, że to pożegnanie.

Ariadne czuje kłującą stratę gdzieś w głębi gardła, jej oczy promienieją żalem. Wkłada drobną dłoń w jego własną i przymyka powieki.

— Z wielką radością, Arthurze.

Ariadne jest planetą, a Arthur jej jedynym księżycem. Jej zwiewna suknia obija się o ich kostki jak cień, jak wiatr. Mężczyzna wplata palce w długie, ciemne włosy kobiety i wdycha jej zapach, jakby jedynie nim pragnął oddychać już zawsze.

Kobieta płynie jak rzeka poprzez parkiet, prowadzona przez zdecydowane drgania palców Arthura. Jakby była dla niego instrumentem, którego dźwięków uczy się na pamięć, szarpiąc delikatnie za struny.

Mężczyzna pochyla się nad jej przepełnioną smutkiem twarzą i scałowuje łzy z jej kości policzkowych.

Ariadne puszcza jego dłoń.

Muzyka cichnie.

Ariadne odchodzi w pośpiechu niczym księżniczka uciekająca z balu.

Arthur patrzy na mignięcie czerwonej jak płatki róży, jak usta dokładnie pokryte szminką sukni znikającej jak rzeka z ich wspólnego snu, z ich wspólnego raju.

Kiedy zamyka oczy, pod powiekami widzi przebłysk brązu jej miękkich włosów i kłujący błysk jej ciemnych oczu.

Muzyka zanika.


End file.
